Chapter 340
Chapter 340 is titled "The Woman Who Brings Darkness". Cover Page Volume: 36 Pg.: 67 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 24: "The Forest Captain's Handiwork Surprises Everyone!" Short Summary While the Straw Hats are being chased, Sanji and Chopper finally come face to face with Robin. Long Summary Luffy and Nami are seen escaping via the rooftops while an announcement rings out through Water 7 warning everyone of the approaching Aqua Laguna. Citizens are seen sealing their homes and businesses while at the Blue Station, inspectors are checking passengers in case the Straw Hats are attempting to escape though the sea train. Zoro is in an alley way reading the article about the attack last night while Galley-La members have arrived at the hotel to find the Straw Hats. At the Rocky Peninsula where the Going Merry is docked, there are Galley-La Company workers also searching there for any members although it appears to be abandoned. Usopp, who does not know anything of the latest events, is seen hiding behind a rock a distance from the boat preparing to attack wondering who they are and why they are there. Since neither is pictured or identified as part of the Straw Hat crew, Sanji and Chopper are able to wonder freely without being chased. The pair are seen reading the schedule for the sea train worried that Robin may have tried to escape. Asking a random citizen about Robin's bounty picture, they are simply told that she, now much older than in the photograph, is the assassin. They decide it would be best to look for Robin in search of what is happening. They finally spot her across the river from them and begin to find a way to get over however, she tells them to stay where they are. She announces that she will not be returning with them and that she was indeed guilty for what happened last night as well as forcing the blame on the Straw Hats. Both shocked and confused, Sanji and Chopper stare speechlessly as she bids them farewell. While walking away, Sanji starts to swim across the river while Chopper screams for her to come back. After failing to catch up to Robin, Sanji tells Chopper to find Luffy and tell him of the meeting with Robin while he will focus on a plan that he has. At a bridge somewhere in Water 7, a group of Galley-La workers are seen searching for Luffy, Nami, and Zoro, who are hiding under the bridge. After they leave, Chopper arrives, finding the three of them by scent. The four escape to a rooftop where they can discuss without any interruption from angry citizens or Galley-La workers. Chopper explains about the conversation he and Sanji had with Robin and it is decided that they must find out whether Robin is a friend or foe. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The citizens of Water 7 are frantically searching for the Straw Hat Pirates while preparing to evacuate for Aqua Laguna. **Zoro reads about the assassination attempt in the paper, realizing that is why he was being chased. **Several citizens find the Going Merry, realizing the Straw Hats abandoned it, while an on guard Usopp hides, wondering about the commotion. **Several citizens find the inn where the Straw Hats are staying, discovering that their bags are still there and they will eventually return. **Sanji and Chopper continue to search for Robin, as it is unknown that they are also members of the Straw Hats (only the pictures of Luffy, Zoro, and Robin are shown due to their bounties). *Robin confronts Sanji and Chopper, admitting she was involved with the shooting of Iceburg and the framing of the Straw Hats. **Robin leaves while telling the Straw Hats goodbye. **Sanji tells Chopper to find Luffy and tell him everything, saying he has his own "plan". *The remaining Straw Hats (except Sanji) all meet up to discuss the situation. **Zoro tells everyone that they need to figure out if Robin is truly friend or foe, as she initially started out as their enemy. Characters : former member Site Navigation ca:Capítol 340 it:Capitolo 340